


Wish-Makers

by 1D2D3D



Series: Wish-Makers [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Heroes, Hospitals, Other, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D2D3D/pseuds/1D2D3D
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on Instagram where children in a hospital want to meet Villains instead of the heroes.Mark was an ordinary guy working for the Wish-Makers foundation. Until one day he is assigned to child in hospital who, instead of wanting to meet one of the many heroes that Seould has to offer,  requests to meet a famed villain. Mark isn't one to say no to a case, which is how he now finds himself as a secret villain wrangler for the children at Wish-Makers.Honestly though? He wouldn't change a thing.
Series: Wish-Makers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wish-Makers

This was not what Mark expected when he woke up this morning. This was so far from what he expected, it was laughable. Of all times for the 127 crew to hit the city, why did it have to be when he was buying his daily dose of watermelon juice? 

“Un-freaking-believable.” He thought to himself as he stared out of the cafe’s window, observing the fight that was currently ensuing between WayV and 127. Idly he sucked on his straw, watching the way Kun sent Taeyong flying into a nearby wall. Wincing as the villain climbed out of the rubble shooting a dark glare at Kun, Mark watched on with interest as Taeyong suddenly disappeared from view, only to reappear behind Kun fist poised ready to punch him into oblivion.

Mark observed the way Kun’s face jerked back, the force of Taeyong’s punch causing his back to arch, flying through the air only to land with a loud, painful thud on top of a car that had been parked in the street.

Wait…

“Oiii!” Mark exclaimed as he came to the realisation that it was in fact his car that Kun had landed on. His crappy, beat up car that had definitely seen better days, but still… it was his! Wallowing in self pity, Mark made his way outside as the fight moved further away from the cafe he had been situated in.

“You were a good car” he said as a small eulogy, “God I hope WayV are going to compensate me for this…”

Sighing, he made his way to the subway, readying himself for the ear-ful he was probably going to receive from his boss when he finally reached work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re late.” a stern voice came from behind Mark as he tried to sneak into the office unnoticed.

Head hung low, he turned around to see the unimpressed face of his boss Byun Bakehyun. 

“I’m really sorry hyung, I was getting my morning juice when another fight broke out between Kun and Taeyong! They were fighting and the next thing I know Kun’s landed on my car completely wrecking it, so I had to get the subway to work and you know how long that takes!” Mark blurted out before Baekhyun could chew him out for his tardiness. 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at Mark’s story, nodding slowly. “Mark don’t worry about it, these battles have been getting more frequent, I should really look into some sort of compensation from them… Next time, just remember to call in if you’re going to be late.”

Mark nodded thanking every deity that he had managed to get such an understanding boss.

“Speaking of these battles, we have a new case for you. There’s a kid in Seoul General Hospital who was injured in a fight between Haechan and Hendery. It seems that Hendery deflected one of Haechan’s sonic screeches into what he thought was an abandoned building. The child was discovered under the rubble with broken bones throughout his body. We need you to chat with him and see what we at Wish-Makers can do for him.”

Mark felt his heart twinge with sympathy for the child and anger at the heroes and villain who had caused such pain to someone so young. “Of course hyung, what’s the child’s name?”

“Room 203 children’s ward, Huang Renjun.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood outside of Renjun's ward, going over the information that had been in the case file that had been thrown at him as he left the office.

**Name: Huang Renjun**

**Age: 12 years old**

**Parents: Travelling for work, currently staying with a friend.**

**Case: Found in the rubble of the aftermath of the battle between Haechan’s sonic screech and Hendery’s deflection shield.**

**Injuries: Broken right arm, broken left leg, fractured collarbone, mild concussion.**

**Wish: Unknown**

**Completed: N/A**

Unfortunately for the Wish-Makers team, Renjun’s current guardian had proven difficult for them to get in contact with, resulting in an extended stay in the hospital until they could find someone to look after him. Mark took a deep breath and opened the door quietly so as to not disturb the child too much.

Sitting in a bed across from the door was a young boy with his right arm and left leg covered in a cast. His neck was secured in a neck brace, stopping him from looking at the door to see who had entered. 

Mark plastered a smile on his face, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes as he made his way to the bed so that Renjun could see him. 

“Hi Renjun. My name’s Mark and I’m from the Wish-Maker’s group that works with this hospital. I’m here to see how you’re doing and if there’s anything I can do to make this situation better for you.”

Renjun looked up at him with tired eyes. “You want to know how I’m doing?” he asked incredulously. “I am sitting in a hospital bed that I can’t afford, my parents are in some other country and we can’t get hold of the people I’m staying with. Hmm...I’m forgetting something…” he trailed off sarcastically.” Oh yes! I have a broken arm, leg, and a fractured collarbone! How do you THINK I’m doing?!” he snapped at a wide eyed Mark.

Mark nodded. “You’re right. That was a dumb thing to say, I’m sorry.”

Renjun rolled his eyes at the elder. “It’s not your fault. I’m just tired and this isn’t helping.”

Mark bit his lip, unsure what to say to the angry boy. “It probably won’t help much, but is there anything I can do to make this a bit easier or just to make you happier?”

Renjun narrowed his eyes. “Anything? Like I say something I want and you’ll make it happen?” 

Mark shrugged, “Yeah I’ve never had any issues fulfilling people’s wishes. 100% success rate.” He smiled softly at the young boy.

Renjun smirked at that. “Well then… I want to meet Yuta. That’s all I want.” 

Mark balked at the name of the renowned villain. “You...you want to meet Yuta? The villain that can cause earthquakes and shockwaves? The man that quite literally dropped a building last month just because he was bored? That’s what you want me to do?” He blinked incredulously.

Renjun stared at Mark. “Yup. You said you fulfilled all wishes. 100% success rate. So… I want that. You’re not allowed to come back unless you can set that up.”

“Are you trying to ruin my perfect record?”

“If I could clap, I would be sarcastically applauding you right now. Clearly you won’t leave me alone which is what I really want, so I’m giving you a task that should prove impossible. Win-win for me. You lose your success rate and I get you out of my hair.” Renjun explained with a smug look in his eyes.

Mark narrowed his eyes. “You know what? I’ll take that challenge. When I come back with Yuta, and I will, you’re going to have put up with me visiting you whenever I want.” he announced as he flounced out of the room leaving behind a laughing Renjun.

Reaching the end of the hospital hallway, Mark slumped against the wall, the sound of Renjun’s laughter echoing in his mind. He smiled at the thought that he had made the boy laugh, before shuddering. “Letting that demon meet Yuta is a terrible idea…” he muttered “He’ll become a Yuta 2.0 or something…”

With that horrifying thought Mark left the hospital determined to meet his wish, even if it meant that he was potentially the catalyst for a new villain hitting the streets in a few years.


End file.
